imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Wolfe
NAME: Valerie Wolfe AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Valerie looks like a typical schoolgirl, not unbelievably hot like the popular girls, but she's definitely not ugly either. She has shoulder-length brown hair, tans easily, she has brown eyes and full lips. She often wears something simple like a colorful top and vest and some jeans and sneakers. Her shoes and jeans are a designer label though but it’s not the most important to her, it’s that it has to fit well and she has to move around quickly in it. That’s why she’ll never wear high heels. PERSONALITY: Valerie is a very down-to-earth girl who thinks things over before acting. She loves sports since it's a good way to get rid of the frustration against the modern world inside her. She can still snap though and if she does, you better watch out. Valerie often suffers from health issues that prevent her from trying not to do too much – it can come off as being lazy but she’s just careful with wasting her energy. LIKES: sports (soccer and in the team), drawing and painting, taking a walk or cycling through the beautiful nature, internet. DISLIKES: Drinking from other people’s cups or bottles, people sneezing without covering their nose/mouth with a hand, computer and video games – she prefers the ‘real thing’, hyperventilation. She also hates having the flu, high heels, girls who spend ages on their looks, people who complain that playing sports will make them sweaty or risk them to get injured, school bullies, people who are mean just for the sake of it, arrogance, pfeiffer, people assuming she gained it from kissing. STRENGTHS: A good listener and can control her emotions well since she's already venting her anger in the amount of sports she practices, fast runner and has a lot of physical strength for a girl. WEAKNESSES: She's never impulsive and the rationally thinking things over can cause her to take ages for making a decision. She’s a rather naïve girl and will trust anyone, causing bad people to take advantage of her. She panics easily and suffers from hyperventilation, taking her out for what can vary between just a minute and sometimes even half an hour. Health issues have always held her back from living to the fullest and she can’t for instance go out and party or stay up until early in the morning. If she snaps, she snaps good. She’s too careful of her low energy level and it can come off as being lazy. FEARS: She’s very afraid of getting Pfeiffer again and so she’ll never just drink out of someone else's’ cups or bottles. She’s afraid of infections in general. She’s also afraid of wasps and bees since she’s allergic to their stings. RELATIONSHIPS: Dating Stefano, best friends with Shanae, friends with Ken, James and Ramona. She doesn't like Shanae's best friend Ronnie and thinks he should just make up his mind about either to be with the cool kids or to chose for himself and go with friends who like him the way he is. FAMILY: She lives with her mother. Her parents divorced when she was little and she doesn’t see or speak to her father at all. BIO: She has been bullied with people beating her up, locking her in and calling her names in middle school, and that has caused her to have a lot of anger against people. She doesn't trust people easily since she's afraid they'll only want to make fun of her or to humiliate her to make themselves feel better. Since her 15th she has started to get rid of her anger against her old bullies by practicing sports, and after having an exhausting year of suffering with pfeiffer when she was 16 - she refused to give in to the disease which caused her to fall asleep during bad times like in class, during sports practice or in the bus home - she's now feeling a lot better and actually has some friends and a boyfriend (Stefano). Valerie’s father is/was Italian and it caused her to have the slightly more tanned skin tone then other Caucasian girls. When the disease got her to have to call in sick a lot or during the last few classes a day, people loved to mock her for it and assumed she was desperately trying to cover up she was 'cutting class' and bothered her endlessly. That was when Shanae, her best friend came into the picture. OTHER: Wears contact lenses or glasses, she can't read stuff from a distance without it. '''GAMEPLAY: '''Valerie will have to rest up... a lot. Even just walking for half an hour will tire her because Pfeiffer isn't out of her system yet. She will fall asleep from out of nowhere if she can't rest up somewhere and will feel horrible about being such a burden to anyone willing to team up with her. She's going to accept the fact that Stefano will have to protect her and while she hates to be a damsel, her disease makes her into one of them. She would most likely, when their group was ambushed, ditch all the personal items and just run off, possibly even unarmed depending on if the weapon would slow her down or not. She's going to play a game of run-and-hide instead of fighting.